


Welcome to the jungle

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998





	Welcome to the jungle

Being an intern at Stark Industries was a dream come true. Being an intern for Tony Stark himself, well that was a little more complicated. Sure you got to work side by side with a genius all day, you got to know the people behind the faces that made up the team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, you got invited to amazing parties, but sometimes life was a little less glamorous. Like this morning, when Tony sent you out to get coffee for the entire team.

It's not that their orders were difficult. But Tony had specifically sent you to the coffee shop two blocks away, on your own. Balancing three full trays of hot coffee down two blocks in the New York morning rush hour was about as easy as getting your notoriously workaholic boss to get more than eight hours of sleep a week.

Finally, after many almost stumbles, you made it back up to the lab. Setting down the trays next to the door, you expect to be bombarded by caffeine depraved Avengers searching for their cup. But when that doesn't happen you cautiously turn around only to be met by the sight of animals walking around in the team's clothes.

"Tony..." you shake your head and close your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. You knew that Tony wanted to test out some new invention this morning, that must be why he sent you for the coffee; so you wouldn't be there if anything went wrong. "Alright, let's see who is where," you say as you survey the room. 

It's almost scary how easily you can identify each member of the team, even in animal form. There is Clint as a hawk, perched on a black and ginger cat that must be Nat; a falcon sitting on a golden labrador's back along with a black and grey cat with a metal paw, so that must be Sam, Steve, and Bucky; a large golden husky running around trying to play with everything, that's Thor; a bear snuffling around test tubes, that's probably Banner, judging by the tattered remains of his lab coat; and then there was a chimpanzee sitting on the lab table in a Black Sabbath t-shirt, meaning it was Tony.

When they saw you, all the animals came charging up, Tony launching himself into your arms and clinging to your neck. Okay, so he was expecting you to fix this, no problem. "It's going to be okay guys, I'm going to figure out what happened and then we'll fix it. For now, I need you guys to remain calm, okay?"

Turns out getting a group of panicked animals to calm down is more difficult than you think. It takes almost two hours to get everyone calm enough to be able to review the footage of what happened. It looks like the invention emitted a gas of some sort. Working to reverse the code and chemical composition takes most of the day, but eventually, you get it done.

Crossing your fingers that you hopefully got it right, you exit the lab, making sure the doors are shut tight before calling out, "Okay Friday, commence emitting the antidote to the lab."

A light blue, shimmering gas releases through the lab. Watching with bated breath, you see the animals inside slowly changing shape until they are back to their human selves.

Later everyone is sitting spread out on the couches of the common room, each nursing a drink when Tony stands up and clinks his glass with a spoon to call everyone's attention to himself. "First, I would like to tell you all that you make fabulous animals," he grins around the room while everyone just stares at him with deadpan expressions. After clearing his throat he continues, "Secondly, I would like to congratulate our brilliant hero of the day, the lovely y/n, for rectifying the errors in the serum and returning us all to our glorious human selves," to this everyone cheers while you blush a dark crimson. "Now, after our adventure today I'm sure you are all very tired, so I'll keep this short. I would like to formally make you an offer for a full-time scientist position with the Avengers, you will still be working with me and Bruce, just more permanent. So, what do you say y/n? You ready for the big leagues, kid?"

After a moment of quick deliberation, you raise your glass and say, "Welcome to the jungle."


End file.
